


The New Guy

by Tangofic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangofic/pseuds/Tangofic
Summary: Steggy AU in modern day.  A one night stand...or is it?





	The New Guy

Peggy Carter woke up to what felt like a herd of water buffalo stampeding across her head. She threw an arm over her eyes and grimaced. Could the sun get any fucking brighter? Aside from her head hurting, her mouth was dry and her body ached as if she had been beaten. After a few minutes of trying not to be awake, she finally blinked open her blurry eyes and tried to glance at the clock on her bedside table. Her view was obstructed by a beautifully muscled back and broad shoulders. She sat up in bed and stared. Sweet, merciful christ she had slept with the new guy. He lay face down on her bed, his face turned away from her and a heavily muscled arm bunched around the pillow. 

Captain Steve Rogers had transferred to New York from overseas just a few months before. She had immediately liked him. He was honest, forthright and unbelievably kind, which was exceedingly rare in a man as handsome as he was. She noticed that females everywhere gave him a second and third look but he never seemed to notice. While his best friend, Bucky, and his new friend, Sam, seemed to scoop up dates left and right, Steve strode past them with his eye on the next goal. Except with her. She couldn’t help but be flattered when he bumbled his words or tripped over himself to nonchalantly be close to her. 

Lurid images began filling her head as she remembered the night before. The bar, everyone raising drinks in celebration of a mission complete, the red dress, dancing, dancing, dancing with Steve…his arms around her waist, his hot mouth on hers. She shuddered with desire all over again remembering his hands, his mouth, the feel of him over her, under her. 

She carefully got out of bed. She was angry with herself and with him. If he hadn’t been so damn beautiful, so fucking kind and thoughtful and fair. If he hadn’t stood up for others, protected those around him with unwavering bravery, she probably would have been able to resist. She never slept with colleagues. Being a woman in the military was difficult enough without sleeping with the men she worked with. She couldn’t even blame him for taking advantage of her when she had too much to drink. He did everything he could do to resist before giving in. She growled to herself and just barely kept from stomping her way to the bathroom. 

The shower felt miraculous as the almost too hot water pelted her sore muscles. She needed to think but her mind was fogged with excellent sex and a massive hangover. She kept coming back to how she had felt in his arms. She felt an intense arousal and feeling of safety and rightness that she had never experienced; a feeling of absolute clarity, of completion when she was with him.

She looked over her shoulder when the bathroom door opened and Steve walked in. He was blissfully naked, his body something that had been carved out of granite. Her blood heated immediately and she turned away. Damn him. She wanted him so badly she could barely function like a normal godamn person. He opened the shower door and stepped in, admiring her beautiful curves and heart shaped bottom. 

“You are so beautiful,” he murmured, sliding his hands around her waist and pulling her back against his chest. He dipped down and kissed her neck, caressing her breasts. She moaned in response. “I can’t get enough you,” he said between kisses. She turned in his arms and pressed her mouth to his, sliding her hand down his hard stomach to his harder arousal. He groaned against her mouth as she gripped and caressed him. He backed her against the wall, his hand sliding between her legs to pleasure her. He hitched one of her legs to his hip, opening her wider to his busy fingers. 

“Now,” she demanded breathily. “Now.” He obliged her, lifting her easily and pressing her against the cold tiled wall as he slid inside her. She ground against him, trying to make him go faster, loving the sounds she made as she panted and moaned. He held on until she came, keeping up the pace, finding her secrets under the steaming spray. She dug her nails in as she climaxed, nearly drawing blood and leaving marks that he wouldn’t be aware of until much later.

When she finally showered and came out into the bedroom in her robe, he was waiting for her. He had put on his boxer briefs and was lounging on her bed drinking a cup of steaming coffee in a mug covered in garden flowers and reading the book she had left on her bedside table, a bestseller on feminism. His eyes were unbelievably blue in the morning light. 

“I made coffee,” he said, smiling at her with the look of a thoroughly satisfied male. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course not,” she ground out. She felt frustrated and pleased and angry and aroused. “Help yourself.” She headed for the kitchen and clenched her hands to keep them from shaking. She didn’t want to want him this much. She couldn’t maintain her career and carry on an affair with him. She tried to calm herself by making a cup of tea. 

“Stop it,” he said. She turned to face him. He had followed her into the kitchen and was standing there in his underwear with that girlie mug looking like a male model in a photo shoot. It was ridiculous. 

“Stop what?” She asked. 

“Stop thinking about how to get rid of me,” he said with a frown. “I’ve been trying for months to get close to you. I’m already halfway in love with you. You have feelings for me too.”

“I…I don’t date men I work with,” she said, trying to maintain a clipped tone. “Last night was a mistake. I do like you Steve but I can’t be with you and maintain the respect of the men.”

“Everyone already knows, Peggy,” he said gently. “Half of my men were at the bar last night and the rest will know by this morning. Even if they didn’t, our attraction has been obvious to everyone since almost day one.” He wandered to the window and mumbled into his mug, “Also, it’s possible there’s a picture of you in my locker.”

“WHAT?” she demanded.


End file.
